


Venomously in love with you

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cause I Said So, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gore, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other, ah well, dont @ me, dont worry, eddie in this fic is like a mix of movie eddie and comic eddie, eddie still has his motorcycle because I said so, i dont care that the title is cheesy as hell, its cute, its taken care of tho, look - Freeform, no beta we die like men, plus symbrock fluff is my weakness, venom makes eddie eat healthy for both their sakes, which i realize is kinda ooc for venom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: Eddie takes Venom out on the town for a precursor to date night, Venom gets to save his favorite human and Eddie is so in love with his symbiote





	Venomously in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work in the Venom fandom! I hope y'all enjoy reading this cause I sure as heck did writing it. Also psa, I've never been to a zoo before, so I dunno if this is accurate.
> 
> Enjoy and lemme know if there's any errors!<3

Eddie groaned, body aching as he woke up, sore from hunting down a meal last night with his Other. The night was definitely a success seeing how Venom was complaining the whole way home about a stomach ache from eating too much, Eddie didn’t even think it was possible for V to get full. They passed out after showering the little bits of gore off themselves (Eddie even made Venom bathe, which didn’t happen often) and slept until 1 in the afternoon. Eddie knew he should’ve gotten up earlier to do his morning routine and meditation but the bed was just too irresistible for him to want to get up. Although that was his outlook a few hours earlier, it definitely wasn’t now.

Another groan before Eddie was pulling his body up, pushing the warmed blankets away from himself before getting his feet on the cold hardwood floor, forcing his mind to wake up with a sharp pop of his neck before he was standing and groggily making his way into the tiny bathroom his apartment had. After taking a quick shower in hopes of releasing some of the tension held in his shoulders, he got his toothbrush out and got rid of the gross morning breath taste in his mouth. He could feel appreciation flowing through his veins from his Other, who happened to absolutely despise Eddie’s morning breath, it was up there along with dead food. The feeling made Eddie smile and rub his chest through his t-shirt, where he could feel Venom curling up around his lungs and heart. 

“Come on out hon, you gotta brush your teeth too,” Eddie mumbled out through his toothbrush, making sure not to accidentally spit on his mirror. He felt a grumble of unhappiness before he felt Venom emerging from his back, large arms wrapping around Eddie’s chest in a warm embrace before Venom’s head emerged, nuzzling against Eddie.

“I love you too, but no kisses until you brush your teeth.” Eddie declared, reaching up and grabbing the black and white toothbrush that belonged to his symbiote, who picked it out himself (scaring an old lady in the aisle) and squeezing out a bit of it onto the bristles.

 **”Brushing teeth is unimportant for my species, Eddie. But if that is what you wish then I will brush my teeth for you.”** Venom murmured, unhappy at the taste of the paste but brushing his needle-like teeth nonetheless.

“Thank you, love.” Eddie smiled before washing his mouth out with mouthwash before washing his face as he waited for his Other to finish. Eddie laughed when Venom grimaced as he washed his own maw out, though his teeth were cleaner than they were last night, what with all the blood and guts staining them. Eddie walked them back out into the kitchen to make breakfast, crispy cooked bacon for Eddie and the rest of it raw for his love. He could hear the hungry grumble in his chest from his Other, who was patiently waiting for Eddie to finish breakfast, or rather, late lunch for them. 

“Aaaaaand we’re done! Here you go, sweetheart!” Eddie kissed Venom’s head before setting a plate of raw bacon on the dining table before sitting down to eat his own meal. Venom grinned, wrapping a few tendrils around Eddie’s waist in a sort-of hug as he ate his food, making sure to lick the plate for any spare morsels he missed, before curling back up and around Eddie’s shoulders, laying his head on top of his hosts’ head, a low grumble radiating from their chest in contentment. Eddie smiled and stroked the tendrils around his waist, petting them as he finished his breakfast and grabbed the dirty plates, setting them in the sink before hurrying back into their bedroom to get dressed, they had a lot to do today after all. Because today was date night. After Eddie had his jacket and keys, they made their way out of the building and down to the little corner store, the little bell ringing as the made their way inside and immediately down the candy aisle. Eddie grabbed a couple king size dark chocolate bars and sour gummy bears for himself (Eddie learned the hard way that Venom absolutely hates sour candy) and a few others before depositing the items onto the counter and getting his wallet out.

“A special occasion, Eddie?” Mrs. Chen smiled, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Oh, yeah. Today’s date night. Gotta make sure we have enough sugar to last us the whole day. We’re gonna go sightseeing around the city today.” Eddie blushed, he knew Venom loved chocolate but thinking about the sugar that he would get tonight made his thoughts scatter.

“Aww, well good luck. Tell your boyfriend I said hi for me.” Mrs. Chen waved goodbye to them as they left the shop and headed back to the alleyway between their apartment building, putting Eddie’s helmet on before zipping up their jacket before revving up the bike, letting it warm up.

“Hey V?” Eddie spoke up, absentmindedly rubbing his chest where his Other was resting.

 **”Yes Eddie? What is it?”** Venom asked back, swirling in Eddie’s chest in anticipation.

“Do you think I could get you a helmet? I know you don’t need one but I think you would look cute in it.” Eddie grinned when a hand came from his wrist, lacing their goopy fingers around Eddie’s.

 **”If you like, but it has to have skulls on it.”** Venom concluded with a giddy little tone. He definitely did not need a helmet but he would wear it anyway just to match with his human. Anne would think them both very adorable and take pictures. Eddie would flush in embarrassment before hiding his face in Venom.

“Of course, I wouldn’t get you one if it _didn’t_ have skulls on it, hon.” Eddie matched Venom’s mood, grin still plastered on his face before he lifted the kickstand and drove out onto the road, thankful for the limited traffic. They took turns pointing out funny things they saw to pass the time before they arrived at their destination. The zoo. Eddie parked the bike near the front before getting in line for a ticket.

 **”What is the ‘zoo’, Eddie?”** Venom questioned, Eddie hasn’t taken them here before and Venom wanted to know what was in store. Eddie didn’t answer him until he paid for their ticket and put in his earbuds, not that Eddie really cared if people gave him weird looks.

“It’s a place where you go to see wild animals from different parts of the world. Like tigers and giraffes and stuff.” Eddie answered his Other, going to the snack bar and buying a couple of water bottles before putting them in the bag that held their chocolate. They were walking for a short while before Eddie brought a water bottle back out, drinking from it, draining half of it in one go because when you were a vigilante that ate, literally ate, bad guys, you had to keep a certain amount of everything or else you’d be lagging.

 **”What is a ‘giraffe’, Eddie?”** Venom asked, carefully poking out of the hoodie that Eddie was wearing, it was getting colder and colder as the summer months ended and shifted into Fall. Venom looked around from the safety of Eddie’s shoulder and shrunk back into him when a nice zoo worker handed Eddie some leaves on a branch now that the giraffes were near the feeding station. 

“That, love, is a giraffe,” Eddie replied to his love as he held his arm up with the leafy branch for the gentle giant. 

**”EDDIE NO!”** Venom branched himself through Eddie’s body, making him take a step or two back when the animal got close.

“Whoa whoa, what’s wrong, V?” Eddie asked in concern as he sat in the metaphorical backseat of his mind as Venom held the reins.

 **”Giraffe could be dangerous. Could hurt us, Eddie”** Venom answered carefully, poking out of Eddie’s hoodie and quietly growling at the giraffe, successfully scaring one of them off, making Eddie sigh.

“Venom, giraffes are vegetarians. They don’t eat meat. The only way they could hurt us is if they got out somehow.” Eddie reached into his hoodie and stroked Venom’s head, comforting him, to anyone else it would look like he was scratching an itch.

 **”Are you sure, Eddie?”** Venom mumbled unsurely, distracted by the lovely head scratches his human was giving to him.

“Absolutely bud. And even if they do try to hurt us, I know you’ll get us to safety.” Eddie smiled, nothing helped Venom more when he was scared for them than stroking the symbiotes ego. Eddie approached the fence again and held up his arm, watching as the giraffe lowered its head and chomped on the offered leaves, nearly pulling Eddie off the ground with the force of it pulling back up before Venom made Eddie let go of the branch. They walked around some more before they came upon the penguin exhibit, Venom poking out of Eddie’s hoodie to gawk at the tuxedo birds. 

“Hey V, those birds kinda look like you don’t they?” Eddie teased, imagining Venom shapeshifting into a penguin and scaring the shit out of his neighbors.

 **”Do not, they look more like you when you’re drunk.”** Venom retorted back, and if he was able to come out, he would be grinning at their immature banter.

“Oh, I see how it is. I get drunk and play charades once with Annie and Dan and I get it on my permanent record.” Eddie huffed, cheeks flushing at the embarrassing memory. Venom didn’t reply, only curled back on Eddie’s shoulder with a deep chuckle. After checking out a few more exhibits, they made their way to the closest food court, the _’Leaping lemur cafe’_ the sign said, Eddie didn’t particularly care as he found a seat and got out the chocolate he bought for their date and unwrapped it, taking a large bite out of it. Venom swirled in his chest happily, absorbing the much-needed chemicals he needed to stay sane, plus it just plain tasted delicious. They finished off most of the king size chocolate bars they bought before drinking the rest of the half drained water bottle. They took up most of the day at the zoo before the inevitable happened to Eddie, a bathroom break.

Eddie quickly made his way to the nearest restroom and finished up his business before washing his hands, scrubbing a little too harshly at his hands. A bad learned habit he acquired after nearly hugging Anne and Dan with blood under his fingernails from their previous night's activities. He didn’t pay any attention to somebody else coming into the bathroom, it was public after all, but what he didn’t expect was somebody coming up behind him and covering their mouth with a heavy hand. Eddie’s startled sounds were muffled by the guy who was struggling to get Eddie under control. 

“Stop strugglin’, you’ll feel good in a couple minutes.” The gruff voice behind him said, almost sensing what Eddie was thinking. Venom roared in rage before covering Eddie’s face with his own, biting the man's hand off, covering Eddie up in his goopy flesh before biting the guys head off, devouring him in a few large bites before he separated from his humans body, turning around and cupping his face in large, clawed hands. His milky white eyes full of concern.

 **”Eddie, my love. Are you alright?”** Venom even sounded concerned, Dan was definitely rubbing off on him. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, sweetheart. Thank you for rescuing me like that.” Eddie smiled, placing his hands over his love’s, using his tiptoes to lean up and kiss the spot between Venom’s eyes, between his eyebrows if he had any.

“You’re my hero, but we better get out of here before anyone sees this mess.” Eddie chuckles nervously, pulling his hoodie back up as his Other soaked back into his chest, taking control of their legs before hightailing it back out to the parking lot, getting on the bike before putting their helmet on, revving the engine before they got the fuck out of dodge, heading back home. To show how proud he was of his Other, Eddie got out their chocolate stash and started a movie, one of Venom’s favorite (a sappy romcom). Eddie heated up last nights dinner (asparagus and chicken with wild rice) and settled onto the couch, wrapping himself in one of the throw blankets before happily eating dinner as the opening credits started, effectively luring the symbiote out of Eddie’s back.

 **”Eddie, you didn’t have to do this for us, I know you don’t enjoy this movie.”** Venom grumbled, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s chest, hugging him tenderly.

“I absolutely had to do this for you, babe. You saved me back there so I’m repaying the favor. Plus I was gonna watch this for date night anyway, besides, anything you enjoy, I enjoy. We’re one and the same remember?” Eddie reached up and cupped his love’s head leaning back so they could look at each other.

 **”Never forgot, Eddie.”** Venom grinned happily before swiping his tongue across Eddie’s face, stealing the rest of Eddie’s dinner while the human was preoccupied laughing as he tried to wipe the slime off of his face. Venom enjoyed making Eddie laughed, it made both of them feel good, especially when they fed off of each other's emotions through their bond. They stayed up late into the night, eating chocolate and cuddling as they watched all the sappy romance movies that Eddie owned (a lot more than when they first met, now that Eddie knows what Venom likes) until Eddie fell asleep, snoring softly as his face squished against the couch cushions. Venom took control of his body, stripping down to their t-shirt and boxers and gargling mouthwash before Venom tucked Eddie into their bed, wrapping the blankets around his sleeping form before retreating most of himself back into Eddie, using what was left outside to form a hand and lace it with Eddie’s, causing the man to lightly grip Venom’s hand back, purely out of habit. 

Eddie enjoyed waking up to his lover in the morning, cuddling him a few hours longer before he really had to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks @ my discord friends for bullying me into writing, ILU guys.


End file.
